


The Day After

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [15]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop gets a visitor on the day after Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "boxing day" & " _Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail_ (1975)"

“Cam?” said Bishop, when she answered her apartment door. “Do you have any idea what day it is?”

“I… no,” Mitchell admitted. He was still in his uniform, with the insignia removed, and he looked tired, like he’d just gotten off of work. “End of December… not Christmas… am I close?”

She laughed and stepped back to let him in. “It’s the twenty-sixth. Boxing day.”

“Does that mean you have leftovers?” he asked, brightening.

“I do, as a matter of fact. But I can’t say I was expecting guests.”

“Oh,” said Mitchell. “Sorry, Ellie, I didn’t even think. My team got picked up by the _Daedalus_ on our last mission and since we were about a week overdue for leave, they offered to beam us down anywhere.”

“And you wanted to come here?” she asked, surprised.

He smiled, ducking his head. “If you don’t mind. I don’t expect much.”

“So… leftovers and _Monty Python_ sounds good to you?” said Bishop, already heading to the kitchen to pull plastic containers out of the fridge.

“Hell, yes,” he agreed, then paused, “ _Holy Grail_ or _Flying Circus_?”

She laughed. “I think we have time for both.”

Mitchell grinned. “Knew there was a reason I liked you.”

THE END


End file.
